Holvar und Ignis- Im Reich der Drachenelfen
Hallo zusammen! Hier schreibe ich, Bork der Zweite, Geschichten über Holvar und Ignis. Viel Spaß beim lesen! Kapitel 1 Ignis hob die Hand und eine Flamme züngelte über seinen Arm. Dann schoss er sie einige Meter weiter und steckte eine Zielscheibe in Brand. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Erst auf einer eigenen kleinen Insel ohne Eltern, kurz vor dem Tod stehend, dann eine Drachenelfe - oder besser gesagt ein Drachenelf. Der Name war einfach instinktiv in ihm hochgekommen. Er hatte seine Fähigkeiten entdeckt, als er gerade dabei gewesen war, ein paar Fische zu braten. Einer der mit Mühe geangelten Fische war vom Stock gefallen, doch er hatte ihn auffangen können. Aber das Feuer war nicht heiß gewesen! Es hatte seine Hand gestreift, und nichts getan! Und als er seine Hand langsam nach unten ließ, immer bereit, sie schnell zurückschnellen zu lassen, passierte immer noch nichts. Einige Versuche später konnte er sogar die Form kontrollieren. Von da an lernte er schnell, denn das konnte sein Leben um vieles verbessern. Er legte seine Hand auf den Boden der Insel und spürte sofort seine Beschaffenheit. Der größte Teil war Erde, darunter kam von Metallen durchsetzter Stein, Erz, und darunter befand sich ein großer Grundwasserspeicher. Das war anscheinend eine weitere Besonderheit der Drachenelfen. Sie besaßen alle unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Sitzstein, der leicht an einen Sessel erinnerte. Zwei Meter von ihm entfernt klaffte ein eineinhalb Meter tiefes Loch in der Erde. Er richtete seinen Arm auf das Loch und eine große Flamme erschien. Langsam fraß sie sich durch Erde und Stein hindurch und vertiefte das Loch immer weiter. Er hatte vor, eine Art Brunnen zu errichten um nicht mehr zweihundertfünfzig Meter weiter zum Bach laufen zu müssen. Der Brunnen musste um die fünfzehn Meter tief sein, doch er war auf dem besten Weg, ihn schnell fertigzustellen. Sein Haus war nach dem Angriff eines wilden Taifumerangs nur noch Asche. Früher, als seine Eltern noch lebten, hatten diese immer wilde Drachen ferngehalten. Sie hatten ihm auch von gezähmten Drachen erzählt. Beide waren einmal Drachenreiter gewesen, doch ihre Drachen starben und sie wollten danach keine neuen Drachen mehr zähmen. Drachen... Er hatte schon immer davon geträumt, einen eigenen zu zähmen und dann auf ihm zu reiten. Doch seine Insel, deren Durchmesser nur vierhundert Meter betrug, konnte er nicht verlassen. Sie war umgeben von tosendem Meer, welches seine Eltern nur selten überquert hatten. Doch um das Schiff bei dieser Laune des Ozeans sicher manövrieren zu können brauchte es zwei erfahrene Seefahrer, was auf Ignis Eltern zutraf, auf ihn selbst aber auf keinen Fall. Und wenn er einen Drachen zähmen wollte, dann standen seine Chancen hier reichlich schlecht. Nur selten verirrten sich Drachen auf diese Insel, und wenn ja waren sie so wild, dass sie nicht lange genug blieben, geschweige denn, ihn überhaupt an sich heranließen. Er konnte also nur hoffen, eines Tages von anderen Menschen gefunden zu werden. Da leuchtete plötzlich ein Teil des Waldes auf, dann schossen hohe Flammen gen Himmel. Schnell löschte Ignis die Brunnengrabflamme und erkannte kurz die Umrisse eines riesenhaften Alptraums, während es immer dunkler wurde. Seine Eltern hatten zwar keine Drachen mehr geritten, aber sie hatten ihm alles über Drachen erzählt. Und in seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan. Ein verrückter, durchgeknallter und verzweifelter Plan. Aber er wollte hier weg. Früher hätte er das nie gewagt. Aber er war jetzt stärker. Mächtiger. Er hatte nur eine Chance, und wenn die nicht hinhaute, war er tot - höchstwahrscheinlich. Aber egal, wie verrückt und durchgeknallt diese Chance war, und egal, ob es nur ein Versuch war, es war eine Chance. Die beste, die sich ihm seit dem Tod seiner Eltern vor zwei Jahren je geboten hatte. Und er hatte vor sie zu nutzen. Entweder, er würde eine neue Welt und ein besseres Leben bekommen, oder er ging bei dem Versuch drauf. Er war bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Kapitel 2 Währenddessen ritt Holvar mit Baumknacker über seine Heimat, die Südzuflucht. Ein Schwarm Naturschützer stob unter ihnen auf, verschmolz mit der Umgebung und flog leise, aber nicht unhörbar, weg. Sie kamen auch an einigen Teilzeitheilern vorbei. Baumknacker drehte kurz einen seiner Köpfe zu ihnen. Holvar betrachtete unter sich einen der Lieblingsbäume der Zweigflügler und sah genau hin. Er erkannte nur wenige Gesichter, war sich aber sicher, dass die übrigen Zweige auch Zweigflügler waren. Diese Bäume waren schließlich normalerweise kahl. Alles war normal. "Bist du bereit für die neuen Flugmanöver?", fragte er Baumknacker abenteuerlustig. Schnell preschte der Bissige Pflanzenfreund vor und drehte noch beim Beschleunigen eine Rolle, dann schlug er schnell einen Haken, der in einen Looping überging und mit einer fünffachen Rolle endete. Holvar hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet und lobte seinen Drachen. Da ertönte eine Explosion in der Nähe. Flammen peitschten durch die Luft und dann brüllte ein riesenhafter Alptraum auf. Er spie Feuer, erntete jedoch nur einen empörten Ruf seines Gegners. Dann flog plötzlich ein Schwarm Feuerwürmer auf. Holvar hörte überraschte Rufe. Das alles hatte daher gerührt, dass eine Feuerelfe auf einem riesenhaften Alptraum bis in die Nähe von Holvars Heimat geflogen war. Der Drache war allerdings kein großer Fan von ihm gewesen. "Riesenhafter Blödian"; murmelte Ignis wütend. Doch dann besah er sich eine Höhle zu seinen Füßen. Gebrüll ertönte, dann sprang die Erde auf. Die Feuerwurmkönigin stieg heraus. "Ich habe dich doch nicht zu sehr verärgert", behauptete Ignis, allerdings eher hoffend und flehend als überzeugt. Er wollte nicht noch einmal kämpfen, und schon gar nicht gegen eine Feuerwurmkönigin. Er wurde angebrüllt, änderte aber die Taktik. Er entflammte sich wie ein Feuerwurm das so tat. Für den Moment stimmte das den riesigen Drachen neugierig und er hörte auf, Ignis anzubrüllen. Doch er hatte den Verdacht, dass das nicht lange halten würde. Also konzentrierte er sich lediglich auf die Hitze des Feuers. Er glühte gelb, und war dabei reichlich froh, dass seine Kleidung nicht verbrannte, und wurde dabei immer heißer. Die Horden aus Feuerwürmern wurden ebenfalls neugierig und krabbelten zu ihm. Ein Paar erste kuschelten sich bereits an seine Beine. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie ihn als einen der ihren aktzeptierten, und da er nicht angriff, war er für sie ein Freund. Auch die Feuerwurmkönigin hielt ihn nicht mehr für akut gefährlich, doch an ihrem Blick erkannte er, dass sie ihm auch nicht vertraute. Und da setzte er sich ein Ziel. Wenn er eine Feuerwurmkönigin zähmen konnte, dann wäre das unglaublich, und für mögliche Feinde in der Zukunft sicher auch abschreckend. Er setzte sich zu den kleinen Feuerwürmern und streichelte einige sanft mit einem Finger. Immer mehr schmiegten sich an ihn. Da raschelte plötzlich hinter ihm das Gras und das erste was er sah, war ein riesiger Drache, der mit einem beängstigend großen Maul brüllte. Seine Augen lagen auf einer Erhebung eher hinten am Kopf, er besaß große Flügel und einen dicken Bauch. Er sah ihn böse an und einige Funken tanzten ihm durchs Maul. Dann spie er einen Schwall Flüssigkeit. Schnell wich Ignis mit den Feuerwürmern aus und an der Stelle, wo der Strahl den Boden berührte, wuchs in Expressgeschwindigkeit ein Baum. "Na, wenn du kämpfen willst, dann lass mal sehen was du draufhast", forderte Ignis. Er schoss einen Feuerball ab, dann brachte er den Drachen mit einigen länglichen Flammen in der Form von Peitschten in Bedrängnis. Gerade, als er am gewinnen war, tauchte eine Wasserwand vor dem Drachen auf. Ein Junge sprang von seinem Drachen, der aussah wie ein junger Zipper, und beruhigte den Drachen mit beiden Händen. Dann schob er die Wasserwand nach vorne zu Ignis. Dieser verwandelte den Raum um die Wasserwand in einen Glutofen und sie verdampfte. Dann stellte der andere Drachenelf mit dem Element Wasser die Frage, die sich so ziemlich jeder hier gerade stellte - ob Drache oder Drachenelfe: "Wer bist du?" Kapitel 3 "Ignis", stellte dieser sich vor. "Ich bin Holvar", verriet auch der andere Drachenelf seinen Namen, "und so ziemlich alles hier gehört zu meiner Heimat. Der Drache hier ist ein Teilzeitgiftiger Teilzeitheiler. Er heißt Giftpistole, weil er manchmal relativ aggressiv sein kann und dann schnell Gift spuckt. Holvar wandte sich zu dem Drachen zu. "Du weißt doch, dass du keine fremden Leute angreifen kannst. Das gehört sich nicht!" Der Drache grummelte etwas, wurde aber von Holvar unterbrochen. "Das ist mir egal! Du bist noch nicht erwachsen und musst das jetzt lernen!" Erst im Nachhinein ging Ignis auf, dass er den Drachen verstanden hatte. "Aber dieser komische Mensch da droht doch, alles abzufa..." "He!", protestierte Ignis, "Erstens bin ich ein Drachenelf, und zweitens bin ich gar nicht komisch!" "So wie du dich verhalten hast, bist du eher ein Feuerwurm in Menschengestalt!", behauptete Giftpistole. Es war immer noch komisch für Ignis, nur ein Grummeln, Brüllen und Schnurren zu vernehmen, aber trotzdem im Kopf genau zu wissen, was ein Drache meinte. Ob das auch bei den Feuerwürmern klappte? Er wandte sich ihnen zu und fragte: "Könnt ihre denn auch sprechen?" Unruhiges Gemurmel kam auf. Manchmal schnappte er Fetzen von Wörtern auf, aber nie kam etwas verständliches dabei heraus. "Feuerwürmer sind nicht sehr klug", erklärte Holvar. "Dann unterrichte ich sie eben!", nahm sich Ignis vor. Die nächsten paar Tage verbrachte er dabei, den Bau der Feuerwürmer zu reparieren, weiter das Vertrauen der Königin zu gewinnen und den kleinen Feuerwürmern etwas beizubringen. Als er nach ein paar Tagen wieder Holvar traf, verkündete er: "Hier möchte jemand dich sprechen. Pass auf dass du sie nicht verärgerst. Niemand möchte Krach mit Alicia haben." Kapitel 4 Mit diesen Worten trat eine selbstsicher aussehende, hübsche Drachenelfe zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Wasser spielte um ihre Hände und dort, wo sie hintrat wurde die Erde feucht. Zwei Drachen schossen aus dem Himmel herab und flankierten sie. Beide waren blau, genau wie Alicias Kleid. Ignis besah sich den Nadder kurz, dann wandte er sich dem anderen Drachen zu. Er besaß vier Flügel wie die eines Nadders, doch den Schwanz eines Sturmbrechers. Der Rest war wie ein ganz normaler Nadder. Ignis vermutete einen Hybriden, war jedoch nicht ganz sicher. Dann wandte er sich erneut Alicia zu. Ihre langen Haare sahen etwas wild aus, aber diese Frisur passte irgendwie zu ihr. Ihr Gesicht war eine steinerne Mine, und sie schien Ignis leicht überheblich zu beäugen. "Du bist also dieser Ignis?", stellte sie sicher. Ignis nickte. "Holvar meinte, du würdest locker mit einem Alptraum fertigwerden, aber das bezweifle ich ja", provozierte sie. OK, er machte vielleicht von der Erscheinung nicht viel her, aber trotzdem musste diese Alicia nicht so unfreundlich sein. Ignis konnte sie nicht leiden. Dann überraschte sie ihn mit einem Wasserstrahl, der ihn voll erwischte und umwarf. "Ich werde das wegen starken Kräften mit Holvar noch mal abklären müssen", spottete sie, "um dich loszuwerden bräuchte man ja lediglich einen schrecklichen Schrecken beauftragen zu müssen." Das ließ sich Ignis nicht gefallen. Waren Wasserelfen nicht eigentlich sehr freundlich? Da war irgendwas faul. Aber als Alicia noch einen Wasserball abschoss, reichte es ihm. Er trocknete sich schnell und Feuer füllte seine Hände. Die Drachen wichen instinktiv zurück. "Du willst also kämpfen?", fragte sie mit einer lächerlichen Babystimme. Dann sprach sie wieder normal. "Ich übernehme keine Haftung für irgendwelche Verletzungen." Sie grinste. Ignis ließ mehrere Flammen durch die Luft peitschen. Dann erhitzte er den Raum um Alicia. Diese wirbelte einmal grazil herum und bildete dabei einen Strudel aus Wasser um sich. Die Angriffe wurden effektiv abgewehrt, doch Ignis ließ den Strudel verdampfen. Alicia schien das nichts auszumachen, denn sie schoss einen weiteren, dünneren Strudel in seine Richtung. Er konnte nicht ausweichen und wurde getroffen. Während er auf dem Boden lag, entzog Alicia diesem alles Wasser und er sank in die Erde. Über ihm erschuf sie eine Schlammpfütze. Alicia war besser unterrichtet als er, keine Frage, aber vielleicht konnte er sie austricksen. Er lenkte den austrocknenden Bereich, der sich immer weiter nach unten verschob, in ihre Richtung. Dank seines Untergrundgespürs wusste er genau, wo was war. Mit Flammen verschob er seinen Raum mit Boden aus trockener Erde immer weiter. Dann sammelte er seine Kräfte und schoss in einer gewaltigen Explosion hoch. Er schoss direkt vor Alicia aus der Erde und schoss mehrere, mächtige Flammenstöße ab. Alicia wehrte jeden ab und Ignis machte vor, erschöpft zu sein. Doch Adrenalin durchströmte ihn. Gerade, als er Alicia in einer riesigen Explosion grillen wollte (er bezweifelte zwar, dass das so einfach war, aber er wollte es trotzdem versuchen), hörte er Alicia, dieses Mal aber freundlich, wie man es von einer Wasserelfe erwartete: "Du hast dich gut geschlagen. Ich denke, ich darf Fire sagen, dass sie einen neuen Stellvertreter gefunden hat." "Wie?", fragte Ignis verwirrt. "Ich habe mich verstellt, um einen echten Kampf nachzuahmen. So gut wie du hat sich noch keine normale Elfe gegen mich geschlagen. Fire hat mich geschickt und mir das Urteil überlassen. Und mein Urteil lautet: Du wärest eine sehr geeignete stellvertretende Hauptelfe." Kapitel 5 "Ich ernenne dich hiermit offiziell zu meinem Stellvertreter", verkündete Fire. Flammen züngelten über ihre Haare, wechselten über ihr Gesicht zu ihren Armen und sprangen auf Ignis herüber. Die anderen vier Oberhäupter waren auch da, hielten sich jedoch bis auf Earth im Hintergrund. Diese trat vor, während Staub die Stellen umwirbelte, auf denen sie auftrat. "Ich habe hier etwas für dich, als kleinen Test für deine Kräfte", verkündete sie, während sie ein Amulett hervorzog, "sag mir, was du fühlst." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie es ihm in die Hand. Es fühlte sich an, als sei sein Arm in einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser getaucht worden. Er fasste das Artefakt auch mit seiner linken Hand an. Seinen linken Arm überfiel dasselbe Gefühl. Er spürte Wellen von ihm ausgehen, und das Licht schien langsam zu schwinden. Er erzählte Earth und den anderen Oberhäuptern seine Empfindungen, und Fire nahm ihm das Amulett schnell ab. "Darf ich es jetzt zerstören oder braucht ihr es noch?", fragte Fire, die dieses Amulett offenbar nicht leiden konnte. "Meinetwegen", murmelte Water, und Air nickte zustimmend. Im Nachhinein war Ignis wütend auf sich, dass er nicht schneller reagiert und sich abgewendet hatte. Das Licht brannte in seinen Augen, und es wurde unerträglich heiß, auch wenn das normalerweise gar nicht sein durfte. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die Flammen, und sie züngelten mit großer Macht über den Körper des Stammesoberhauptes der Feuerelfen. Als die Flammen erloschen, erblickte Ignis einen unförmigen Klumpen Schrott in Fires Hand. "Es war eins von Bads Amuletten, voll mit schwarzer Magie. Sie verlor es, als sie verbannt wurde. Du kannst also schwarze Magie aufspüren, genau wie fast alle anderen Stellvertreter", erklärte Earth, "und Fire kann schwarze Magie fast genau so wenig leiden wie meine Kekse." Ignis fand das zwar lustig, gab aber lieber keinen Kommentar ab. Da schoss plötzlich aus dem Himmel ein Flammenball und traf direkt vor Fire auf. Instinktiv erhob sie ihre Arme, um mächtige Feuerbälle abzuschießen, doch Earth und Water griffen ein. Zusammen drängten sie die Flammen zurück und Fire beendete verdutzt ihre Attacke. Hinter der Wand stand die Feuerwurmkönigin. Eingeschüchtert fiepte sie und suchte Schutz. Auch wenn sie Ignis nicht wirklich vertraute, vertraute sie ihm wesentlich mehr als den Oberhäuptern. "Alles gut", beruhigte er sie, dann hob er die Hand und ließ sanfte Flammen hervorzüngeln, um sie damit zu "streicheln". Schnurrend schmiegte sie sich an ihn und war dabei angenehm warm. "Was hälst du von Feuerblitz als Namen?", fragte Ignis die Feuerwurmkönigin. Sie nickte und Ignis verkündete: "Dann heißt du von jetzt an so." Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. Schließlich zähmte nicht alle Tage jemand eine Feuerwurmkönigin. "Tut mir leid, aber ich bin dann mal weg", entschuldigte er sich, "die halb gezähmten Feuerwürmer warten." Er sah Feuerblitz an und fragte: "Bereit für den ersten Flug?" Sein Drache schnurrte zustimmend. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Dass war ''sein ''Drache. Er hatte sie gezähmt. Seine Träume waren wahr geworden. Und so erhob er sich auf Feuerblitz zu seinem ersten Flug auf dem eigenen Drachen. Kapitel 6 Ein Brüllen erfüllte die Nacht. Holvar wachte auf. Auch Baumknacker schien unruhig zu werden. "Was ist los?", fragte er verschlafen. "Ich... ich weiß nicht", gab Baumknacker mit seinem rechten Kopf zu. Holvar erhob die Stimme und wechselte auf eine andere Sprache. Die Tiersprache. Er konnte nichts hören, wusste aber, dass einige Adler gerade abgeflogen waren, um Ausschau zu halten. Genau solche Dinge machten ihm Angst. Dinge, die er nicht begreifen, nicht steuern oder bekämpfen konnte. Ein weiteres Brüllen ertönte, und Baumknacker änderte sich. Seine Pupillen wurden noch größer und runder, und er wurde sichtbar von einer Art Sehnsucht erfüllt. "Was ist..." Ein weiteres Brüllen. Baumknacker war nicht zu halten. Er stürmte aus den großzügigen Raum, durch einen Flur mit glattem Steinboden, die Treppe hinunter und hinaus. Hals über Kopf stürzte Holvar hinterher. Auf der Treppe wäre er fast gefallen, doch er konnte sich gerade noch halten und flog nicht hin. Dann rannte er weiter und erreichte schließlich, für ihn wie nach einer Ewigkeit, den Ausgang und stürmte hinaus. "Ignis! Ignis! Schnell! Baumknacker haut ab, aber er ist irgendwie komisch!", rief er, schon etwas verzweifelt. Er erkannte eine klare Spur, wo Baumknacker durch den Wald gelaufen war. Er sah außerdem, dass ein Bach direkt daneben herführte. Sehr gut. Er sprang hinein, sorgte dafür, dass er nicht auf dem Grund aufkam, und schwamm mit kräftigen Zügen los. Dabei verschnellerte er die Strömung tatkräftig. Glücklicherweise musste er nicht auftauchen um zu atmen, und konnte auch unter Wasser hervorragend sehen. Mittlerweile sah er Baumknacker wieder. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen noch mehr. Doch seine Kraft schwand. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten können. Da hielt Baumknacker plötzlich an. Holvar brauchte etwas Zeit um zu stoppen, doch schließlich stand er fest in der Strömung. Er stieg aus dem Wasser und was er sah, erstaunte ihn: Es waren drei weitere Bissige Pflanzenfreunde, zwei große und ein kleiner. Jeder von Baumknackers Köpfen rieb sich an den Kopf eines der je beiden großen. Und währenddessen flüsterte er: "Mama. Papa. Wo kommt ihr her?" Die Erkenntnis traf Holvar wie ein Schlag: Das war Baumknackers Familie. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über für tot gehalten. Und nun fand er sie wieder, am Rande seiner Heimat, der Südzuflucht. "Wir haben dich so lange Zeit gesucht", flüsterte einer der größeren Drachen mit weiblicher Stimme. Zweifelsohne Baumknackers Mutter. "Willst du jetzt bei uns bleiben? Bitte. Wir haben eine Kolonie, der wir ursprünglich angehörten. Sie würden dich mit Freuden aufnehmen." Baumknackers beide Köpfe wandten sich Holvar zu. In dessen Hirn ratterte es. Und dann fällte er einen Entschluss: "Ja. Geh." Diese Worte hingen einen Moment in der Luft. Dann stürmten Holvar und Baumknacker aufeinander zu und Holvar umarmte beide Köpfe auf einmal, während Baumknacker ihn zärtlich ableckte. Dann flog die wiedervereinte Familie weg und ließ Holvar, bittere Tränen weinend, zurück. Kapitel 7 "Holvar! Komm schnell", wurde Holvar aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es war Ignis´ Stimmte, die ihn gerufen hatte. "Ich komme sofort", rief er zurück. Seit einiger Zeit lebte Ignis bei ihm einige hundert Meter entfernt im Nest der Feuerwürmer, welches in der Südzuflucht lag, und jetzt war er froh darüber. Seit Baumknacker weg war, fühlte er sich oft allein. Gerufen hatte Ignis ihn durch ihr neues, gemeinsames Sprachrohr. Er stand auf, verließ sein Haus und rief: "Giftpistole! Würdest du mich kurz mitnehmen? Nur mal eben rüber zu Ignis!" Dreißig Sekunden später stand der große Teilzeitheiler Giftpistole vor ihm. "Immer gern", meldete er sich. "Vielen Dank", erwiderte Holvar. Seit Baumknacker weg war, benutzte er hauptsächlich Giftpistole als Reitdrachen. Eine Minute später betrat Holvar die Höhle der Feuerwürmer. Der Eingang, der vorher in einem entfernten Hügel gelegen hatte, war jetzt direkt hier, und man brauchte nicht lange zu laufen. Ignis hatte aus selbst in seinen Händen gebackenen Ziegeln einen hübschen Torbogen errichtet. Durch den Honig der Feuerwürmer waren seine Kräfte stark gewachsen. "Ignis?", rief Holvar, während er hineinging. Es war ziemlich heiß, aber Holvar kühlte sich mit etwas eiskaltem Wasser ab, und so machte es ihm nicht so viel aus. Schnell kam Ignis ihm entgegen. Sie trafen sich am Eingang zur großen "Halle", einem Raum voller Honigwaben. Holvar betrachtete Ignis kurz. Er war in kurzer Zeit kräftiger und auch selbstsicherer geworden. Zudem strahlte er förmlich Kraft und Feuer aus. Er trug neue Kleidung, die er sich von anderen Elfen bestellt hatte: Breite, feste Hosen die nur über seine Knie reichten, eine Art Hemd und einen Ledergürtel. Alles wirkte ziemlich robust und passte irgendwie zu ihm. "Komm mit. Feuerblitz ist schwer krank." Holvar erschrak. Es war ja schon genug, dass er selbst keinen Drachen mehr hatte, da musste nicht Ignis auch noch seinen verlieren. Während sie zügig durch den großen Raum gingen, liefen ihnen vereinzelte Feuerwürmer über den Weg. Einer flog Ignis auf die Hand. "Hallo, Kleiner", begrüßte er ihn. Weitere folgten, und bald tollte eine kleine Bande Feuerwürmer über Ignis. Dann erreichten sie einen kleineres Raum, direkt angrenzend an den großen. Dort lag Feuerblitz, im Vergleich zu den anderen Drachen riesig und mächtig, doch nun war sie fast vollkommen reglos. Ihre Flammen waren erloschen. Nur ihre orangenen Schuppen bedeckten sie. "Sie sieht nicht gut aus", fasste Holvar zusammen. Feuerblitz schnaubte. "Nein, nicht wirklich", erklang ihre Stimme brüchig. "Ganz genau", bestätigte Ignis. "Ich glaube, wir sollten Alicia holen", schlug Holvar vor. "Wieso gerade sie?", fragte Ignis. "Weil ihre Spezialfähigkeit das erkennen von Krankheiten mit einer einzigen Berührung ist", erklärte Holvar. "Ich wusste doch, dass es etwas bringen würde, dich zu holen", sagte Ignis. Am nächsten Tag standen die beiden wieder zusammen an der gleichen Stelle, nur dieses Mal war noch jemand bei ihnen: Alicia Dragonfire. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf Feuerblitz´ Schuppen, während Ignis sie mit den Honigvorräten fütterte. Da der allermeiste Honig von Feuerblitz stammte, mussten sie jetzt die Vorräte nutzen. "Gift", sagte Alicia schließlich, "ich weiß nicht welches, oder was sie heilt, aber eins steht fest: Wenn sie nicht bald etwas gegen das Gift bekommt, wird sie sterben." Kapitel 8 "Ich steeeerbe vor Hitze", meckerte Holvar. Er kühlte sich zwar mit Wasser ab, aber das schon seit drei Tagen, so dass das auch nicht mehr so gut klappte, und zudem war es wirklich sehr heiß. Er schätzte die Temperatur auf vierundfünfzig Grad, einfach weil es so heiß war. "Ich nicht. Dafür stirbt Feuerblitz bald vor Gift!", erinnerte ihn Ignis. Na, der als Feuerelfe hatte ja gut reden. Andererseits stimmte es auch. Mittlerweile suchten sie fast nur noch nach einem Heilmittel gegen Feuerblitz´ Vergiftung, doch das war schwer, wenn sie noch nicht einmal wussten, wie sie vergiftet war. Er ging noch einmal in den Holzteil seines Hauses und hatte den Eindruck, gleich einen Hitzeschock zu bekommen. Er rannte los, schnappte sich noch einen Wälzer über seltene Gifte aus seiner Bibliothek und sauste damit zurück in seinen Keller, der durch seine dicken Steinwände etwas kühler war. Er schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf, überflog es und schlug eine vielversprechend scheinende Seite auf. Ignis hingegen blätterte das gesamte Buch durch. Um Feuerblitz kümmerte sich eine Wächterelfe, die Fire herbeordert hatte. Die anderen Feuerwürmer, momentan noch putzmunter, sammelten fleißiger denn je und versorgten Feuerblitz durchgehend mit neuem Honig. Da ertönte plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme: "Die Schneegeister werden vollkommen verrückt! Kommt schnell!" Es war ein Titan-Zweigflügler. Mit einem "Nicht schon wieder etwas!" stürmte Holvar hinaus und rief nach Giftpistole, die Hitze vorerst nicht beachten. Zwei Minuten später standen Holvar und Ignis an einem der Wachtürme, umschwirrt vom kleinen Zweigflügler, der sie benachrichtigt hatte. Völlig desorientiert hatten sich hier einige Schneegeister gesammelt, flogen und liefen quer durch die Gegend und öffneten die Münder, bevor sie diese dann wieder schlossen. Dabei stammelten sie irgendwas. "Ich glaube, die Hitze bekommt ihnen nicht", vermutete ein Bissiger Pflanzenfreund, während seine beiden Köpfe durch die Gegend blickten, um einen guten Überblick zu erhalten. "Das könnte sein. Sie kommen ja von der Gletscherinsel", meinte Ignis. Holvar merkte, dass es Ignis in den Fingern juckte, wieder sein Buch zu lesen. "Wir brauchen eine Erdelfe", meinte Holvar, "dann können wir eine große, unterirdische Höhle schaffen, in der es kühler wird. Kannst du das übernehmen?" Bei seinem letzten Satz wandte er sich an den Titan-Zweigflügler. "Du bist ziemlich schnell und unauffällig. Wenn du willst, nimm ein, zwei Naturschützer mit." "Ja", piepste es. "Dann flieg sofort los", beschloss Holvar. Da erreichte ihn gleich der nächste Zweigflügler, dieses Mal kein Titanflügler. "Ein ganzer Schwarm Bissiger Pflanzenfreunde ist einfach verschwunden!" "Was ist denn...", begann Holvar, doch er wurde abgelenkt, durch ein plötzliches Feuer über den entfernten Baumkronen, welches sich rasend schnell ausbreitete. Riesige Schwärme von Naturschützern und Zweigflüglern sowie Bissigen Pflanzenfreunden stoben auf - nicht alle schafften es. Und in dem Moment war für Holvar klar, dass irgendeine Macht sich gegen sie stemmte. Sie wollte seine Heimat vernichten, und somit einen Teil seiner Feinde ausmerzen. So konnte das nämlich nicht weitergehen. Er wusste, das eine Schlacht bald bevorstand. Eine Schlacht, gegen den bösen Stamm. Bad, mit ihren Untergebenen, plante ihren ersten, großen Feldzug. Kapitel 9 "Bad greift an. Sie sabotiert Ignis und mich schon, Heimat sowie Drachen. Letztens mussten wir einen riesigen Waldbrand mit letzten Kräften löschen, wobei einige Drachen ums Leben kamen. Wir sind am Ende, wenn wir keine Unterstützung bekommen.", fasste Holvar zusammen. "Dann ist euch meine Hilfe sicher", verkündete Moss. "Vielen Dank!", sagte Holvar. Soweit er wusste, hatte Ignis schon Icy Bescheid gesagt und auch Unterstützung bekommen. Alicia half ihnen auf jeden Fall und war weiterhin in der Südzuflucht, zusätzlich war ihnen Lucys Hilfe so gut wie sicher. Während Moss und Holvar auf Giftpistole weiterritten, um Earth Bescheid zu geben, Tuxedo wollte gleich zu Holvars Heimat fliegen und dort nach dem rechten sehen, wurden sie plötzlich angegriffen. Es waren ein Riesenhafter Alptraum und ein Schlammdrache. Der Schlammdrache stürzte sich zuerst auf Giftpistole. Dieser schoss Blitzschnell einen Strahl Flüssigkeit ab, dem der Schlammdrache auswich. An der getroffenen Stelle wuchs ein Baum hervor. Giftpistole flog schnell weiter. "Wir dürfen nicht alle unsere Karten ausspielen. Die könnten uns auskundschaften wollen, im Auftrag des bösen Stammes. Die wissen noch nicht viel über Teilzeitgiftige Teilzeitheiler. Also bleib du erstmal bei Bäumen, Giftpistole", rief Holvar. Dann schoss er mehrere Wasserstrahlen ab, die den Schlammdrachen für gewöhnlich aus der Bahn geworfen hätten. Doch dieser saugte sie einfach auf, und flog weiter. Danach schoss der Riesenhafte Alptraum Feuerstrahlen ab, die Holvar geschickt abwehrte. Danach erschuf Moss eine Staubwolke um den rötlichen Drachen, und der Alptraum stürzte verwirrt ab. "Den wären wir los", meinte Holvar, anerkennend nickend. Moss probierte ebenfalls eine Staubwolke beim Schlammdrachen. Doch der sonderte etwas Wasser ab, verwandelte den Staub in Schlamm und flog einfach hindurch. Dann schoss er eine Wolke grünen Gases ab, die Giftpistole und die beiden Drachenelfen einhüllte. Holvar musste würgen und hatte das Gefühl, langsam die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Ein Prickeln tauchte in seinen Handflächen auf, breitete sich aus und wanderte über die Arme und hinterließ dort, wo es gewesen war, vollkommene Gefühlslosigkeit. Seine Lungen schienen bersten zu wollen. Auch in seinen Füßen fing das Kribbeln an, und zusätzlich verspürte er an allen möglichen Stellen ein Stechen. Er hätte geschrien, wenn er Lungen, Mund und Stimmbänder hätte kontrollieren können. Vor seinen Augen fingen Sterne an zu tanzen, und der Hintergrund wurde schwarz. Dann brach eine Kälte über seinen Körper ein, von vorne nach hinten, und er schwand ins Nichts... Kapitel 10 Ignis flog auf einem Taifumerang bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit, also ziemlich schnell, daher. Dieser Drache, der ungewöhnlich freundlich war, hatte angeboten, ihn sofort mitzunehmen. Ignis vermutete, dass bereits jemand ihn gezähmt hatte, doch der Taifumerang wollte nicht darüber reden, und so fragte Ignis auch nicht weiter. Er wollte seiner Mitfluggelegenheit nicht auf die Nerven gehen und am Boden landen. Während sie so dahinflogen, änderte sich die Landschaft unter ihnen, und schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel: Den Elfenpalast. Ignis achtete gar nicht auf die ganze Pracht, die sich ihm bot, viel mehr suchte er mit seinen Augen die Umgebung ab. Das brachte nichts, also wechselte er auf Untergrundsinne, und fand, was er suchte: Earth, die sich unter der Erde einen kleinen Raum eingerichtet hatte, in dem sie ihre Kräfte übte. Er informierte seinen Reitdrachen, der ihn abließ und wegflog, bevor Ignis sich überhaupt bedanken konnte. Da er in Eile war, rief er, bevor er suchte: "Fire? Earth? Water? Air?" "Ja?", ertönte eine Stimme, nicht weit hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um, und sah Fire auf sich zukommen. "Ignis!", erkannte sie ihn, "mein Stellvertreter! Was führt dich hierher?" "Bad", sagte er, und Fires fröhliche Miene fiel in sich zusammen. "Was hat diese Idiotin denn jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte sie genervt, traurig und wütend zugleich. "Ach, du weißt schon, das übliche. Angriff planen, Feuerblitz tödlich vergiften, Schneegeister vollkommen gaga machen, Waldbrand auslösen, Drachen umbringen..." "Ich sollte ihr bei nächster Gelegenheit einen ordentlichen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen", knurrte Fire mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Flammen umtanzten ihren Körper. "Im Grunde sabotiert sie die Südzuflucht vollkommen. Das kann nur einen Grund haben: Sie plant einen Angriff, um Holvar und mich, oder zumindest unseren riesigen Vorteil durch die gute Verteidigung der Südzuflucht, ein für alle Mal auszumerzen. Wir brauchen alle Unterstützung, die wir haben", redete Ignis weiter. "Verstehe." Fire nickte bedächtig. "Sind Water und Air hier? Von Earth weiß ich", fragte Ignis. "Nein", lautete die Antwort der Hauptelfe. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und deutete mit der Handinnenfläche auf den Boden. Kurz darauf tauchte Earth auf, gemeinsam mit einem großen Loch, aus welchem hinaus sie auf den Boden stieg. Danach verschloss sich das Loch wieder. "Ignis!", freute sich Earth, "Fire hat mir bereits von dir erzählt! Ehrlich gesagt beneide ich sie schon darum, das sie einen Stellvertreter hat." Ignis schmunzelte. "Ich habe euch gehört", sprach Earth weiter, dann sagte sie an Fire gewandt: "Musstest du es so heiß machen? Ich will nicht kochen. Mir hätten auch dreißig Grad gereicht, ich wäre trotzdem hochgekommen." Sie seufzte. Fire zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte fröhlich verschlagen. "Nun ja, wir sollten handeln. Ich denke, wir könnten einen der Sturmbrecher aus dem Palast nehmen. Wir müssen natürlich so schnell wie möglich zur Südzuflucht", meinte Earth. "Ich weiß ja nicht", sagte Fire. Ich finde, wir sollten einen Flüsternden Tod nehmen und durch die Erde kommen. So entdecken uns keine Spione, und der Feind unterschätzt uns. Wir könnten solange in Ignis´ und Feuerblitz´ Höhle bleiben. Dort versuchen wir dann unser bestes mit Feuerblitz." "Einen Flüsternden Tod? Ich bin schon ein Paar Mal auf einem geritten, aber mehr nicht. Andererseits denke ich, das ich euch das auch ermöglichen könnte.", meinte Earth, "Ignis, findest du die Südzuflucht von hier aus?" "Auf jeden Fall", meinte dieser. "Ich habe ja von deiner Spezialfähigkeit gehört. Findest du alles auch in der Erde?" "Wenn ich vorher mir alles über der Erde einpräge, sollte das klappen", antwortete der Drachenelf. Fünf Minuten später saßen sie alle unter der Erde auf einem Flüsternden Tod. Schnell fraß dieser sich durch die Erde durch, auch wenn Ignis das nicht sehen konnte. Während Earth für einen Raum um die drei Elfen sorgte, der sich mitbewegte, und den Drachen lenkte, spendete Fire Licht und Ignis dirigierte Earth. Schnell, und gänzlich im Verborgenen, hielten sie auf die Südzuflucht zu. Kapitel 11 Langsam kam Holvar wieder zu Atem. Er war vollkommen nass. Erst dann begriff er, dass Giftpistole ihn mit seiner heilenden Flüssigkeit geheilt hatte. Dann fuhr er hoch. "Der Schlammdrache!" Neben ihm kam auch Moss zu sich, und schien zu dem selben Schluss zu kommen wie Holvar. "Ach, der Schlammdrache", ertönte Giftpistoles Stimme. Dann fuhr er fort: "Air und Lucas beschäftigen ihn gerade ziemlich gut." "Air? Lucas? Sind sie hier?", fragte Moss. Giftpistole nickte. "Ich habe sie gefunden, kurz nachdem ihr weg wart. Aber eure Hilfe wäre bestimmt auch nützlich." Sofort drehte sich Holvar um. Er registrierte, dass Giftpistole gelandet war. Dann sah er Lucas und Air, beide kämpften, auf dem Boden, mit dem Drachen. Air schien ihn ziemlich zu verärgen, zumal sie sein Gas und auch seinen Körper ständig daneben lenkte. Schnell sprang Holvar von Giftpistole, dicht gefolgt von Moss, und unterstützte die beiden. Mit einem Wasserstrahl, mächtiger als der vorherige, traf er ihn, und warf ihn aus der Bahn, wenn auch nur leicht. Dann zog er das Wasser aus dem Schlammdrachen. Er wurde schwächer und schwächer, während das Wasser von seinen Schuppen tropfte. Moss trocknete ihn weiterhin mit Staub. "Danke für die Unterstützung!", rief Air, während sie zurücktrat und langsam den Drachen an den Boden drückte. Lucas half ihr. Der Schlammdrache, der schnell schwächer wurde, bewegte sich langsam auf den Boden zu. Doch bevor irgendjemand auf Nahkampf wechseln konnte, griff Giftpistole ein. Mehrere Strahlen trafen den Drachen, und eine Art Baum wuchs um ihn herum. Er konnte sich von ihm befreien, doch er wurde weiter geschwächt. Dann tauchte ein schwarzer Schatten über ihm auf, der näher kam und ihn auf den Boden drückte. Erst nach einem Augenblick erkannte er Tuxedo, Moss´ Windkräftler, in seiner Tarnrüstung, der den Schlammdrachen mit blauen Feuerstößen traf. Er schlug ihn einmal mit seinem doppelt gepanzerten Kopf, dann benutzte er seinen langen Schwanz als Peitsche. Verängstigt floh der Schlammdrache. "Tuxedo!", rief Moss aus, "Was machst du denn hier?!" Ernst wandte der Drache ihm seinen Kopf zu. Dann sagte er: "Ihr müsst schnellstens kommen. Water ist schon da, aber sie hält nicht lange durch. Bad greift mit einer Armee Drachen an. Sie sind gepanzert und die meisten Titan, einige sicher verbotenerweise. Bei ihr sind Reloces, Elyas, einige weitere unbekannte, böse Elfen und jemand, dessen Namen wir nicht kennen, der jedoch ein enger Vertrauter zu sein scheint. Nicht mehr lange, und die Südzuflucht liegt in Schutt und Asche." Kapitel 12 "Da unten!", rief Holvar. Er sah mehrere Dutzend böse Elfen, und in ihrer Mitte Alicia und Water, mit Airfly und Stormfly. Giftspistole landete und die Elfen auf seinem Rücken, Lucas, Air und Holvar, sprangen ab. Giftpistole spie in die Runde der bösen Elfen, doch sein Strahl wurde großteils abgewehrt. Er entdeckte einen Bissigen Pflanzenfreund, der ein ganzes Rudel seinesgleichen anführte und erkannte Taurus, einen von ihm trainierten Dachen. Er rannte kurz in das Zentrum seiner Heimat und schnappte sich Baumknackers Kampfgegenstände. "Taurus!", rief er, und legte sie ihm kurzerhand an. "Darf ich auf dir reiten?", fragte Holvar. "Aber klar doch", lautete die Antwort. Und gerade, als Taurus von einiger Entfernung zerstörerische Feuerbälle abschoss, begann ein Lavaregen. Er wusste, dass dieser von den Gronckeln stammte. Er sah, wie Tuxedo Feuer spie und andere, helfende Elfen wie Lucy und Wanda die Gegner beschäftigten. Langsam aber sicher traten die Gegner den Rückzug an. Doch nur, um Platz zu machen, denn aus dem Boden schossen ein Brüllender Tod und zwei Schlammdrachen. "Auf den Brüllenden Tod!", schrie Holvar, und Taurus feuerte gleichzeitig zwei Feuerbälle auf die gleiche Stelle. Das wiederholte er zwei Mal. Und da erkannte er zwei schwarze Flecken am Himmel. Sie kamen näher, und entpuppten sie als Roxane mit Saphir und Phoebe auf Ascheschweif. Dann startete, als hätten sie das alle geplant, ein Flammeninferno, nur durchsetzt von Stormflys Stacheln, und die Schlammdrachen und der Brüllende Tod wichen zurück, geschwächt, ja, aber noch nicht besiegt. Da tauchten plötzlich dutzende Drachen, direkt vor ihnen auf. Holvar erkannte Wechselflügler und Naturschützer. Holvar hatte noch nie wirklich mitbekommen, wie sehr Naturschützer es hassten, wenn man der Natur schadete, doch auf Leute, die ganz offensichtlich ihren Wald halb verbrannt hatten, reagierten sie offenbar sehr aggressiv. Er sah, wie sie Form und Farbe wechselten, Gift spuckten und zuschlugen. Dann stieß Holvar einen Schrei in Tiersprache aus, den nur Moss und die Tiere verstehen konnten. Und das zeigten sie auch. Während Moss breit grinste, krochen Ratten, Maulwürfe und Mäuse aus ihren Löchern, krabbelten die Beine der Gegner hoch, die überrascht und verängstigt reagierten, und dann tauchten Adler und Falken auf. Doch sie stürzten sich nicht auf die Mäuse, sondern auf die Gegner und zerfetzten deren Gesichter. Und während die feindlichen Elfen so beschäftigt waren, spielte Holvar seinen Trumpf aus: Er brüllte noch einmal, und kurz darauf tauchten drei Bären aus dem Unterholz auf. Sie traten eine Reihe der bösen Elfen einfach nieder, und die anderen, sogar Bad, ergriffen die Flucht. Die Tiere zogen sich zurück, und jetzt waren nur noch die Drachen da, die sich unter einem riesigen Hagel aus Geschossen, Elementen und anderem zurückzogen. Und da bebte auch schon der Boden: Feuerblitz, anscheinend wieder kerngesund, entstieg ihrem Nest, gefolgt von jedem einzelnen Feuerwurm, der dort wohnte. Eine riesige Wolke stob gen Himmel, und sie schienen alle von viel Honig besonders hell zu leuchten. Dann traten, ebenfalls leuchtend Fire und Ignis hervor. Beide lächelten, und dann tauchte auch Earth auf. "Ignis!", rief Holvar und stürmte auf ihn zu, "Wie habt ihr Feuerblitz geheilt?" "Ach", lautete die Antwort, "man nehme zwei Hauptelfen, etwas Honig und fertig." Holvar grinste. Doch er wurde von hinten angetippt. "Das war noch nicht alles. Sie werden zurückkommen. Zahlreicher. Und Erflogreicher." Es war Air, hinter ihr stand, mit besorgter Miene, Alicia. Kapitel 13 "Icy! Icy! Komm mal kurz!", rief Holvar. Eine hübsche Drachenelfe trat vor. "Du brauchst, zumindest für diese Schlacht, einen Drachen. Ich würde einen kampfstarken Drachen vorschlagen. Fällt dir einer ein?" "Ich denke, ich nehme einen Taifumerang", meinte Icy. "Dann such mal einen. Im südlichen Wald, hundert Meter von hier entfernt, sollte ein Rudel sein." Icy entfernte sich schnell und Alicia kam auf Holvar zu, gefolgt von Ignis und den anderen. "Wir müssen alles und jeden hier zum kämpfen kriegen", sagte Holvar, "ich kann gleich in das Kampfhorn blasen, dann erkennt jeder, was hier abgeht. Moss, kannst du ein paar Tiere zusammentrommeln? Mücken wären toll. Und Vögel. Einfach alles, was hilfreich wäre." Moss nickte und entfernte sich ebenfalls schnell, Tierrufe ausstoßend. "Wir anderen sollten und auf Fallen und Geschütze konzentrieren. Alicia, würdest du mit Lucas Gift und Säure von Naturschützern und Wechseflüglern sammeln? Das wäre toll." Alicia und Lucas nickten ebenfalls und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit. "Ginny, versuch bitte, Einige Hohlräume unter der Erde mit Hochdruckwasser zu füllen. Wir brauchen Schlamm, in dem die Gegner versinken, und wenn jemand auf die Räume mit Hochdruckwasser tritt, sollte das ganze hochgehen. Ich denke, damit bist du beschäftigt, bis die Gegner wiederkommen. Nimm Ares mit." Auch Ginny eilte eifrig fort und fing an, das alles an den Grenzen zu positionieren. "Ignis, du und Phoebe, tut alles mit den Feuerwürmern, um den Gegnern zu schaden. Postiert sie überall, füttert sie mit dem letzten bisschen Honig und lasst sie dann hervorschießen, wenn Gegner vorbeikommen? Air, könntest du dann für zusätzliche Geschwindigkeit mit Luft sorgen und nachher wiederkommen? Wir treffen uns am Zentrum." Air, Ignis und Phoebe gehorchten, was für Holvar irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl war. "Earth, wir brauchen Katapulte aus Ranken, und Tongefäße, in die Gift und Säure gefüllt werden können. Bleib einfach hier und stell überall Rankenkatapulte auf, die Tongefäße kannst du nebenbei machen. Wenn Lucas und Alicia wiederkommen, hilf ihnen, ihre Flüssigkeit in die Gefäße zu packen, dann lade diese kleinen Säure-Gift-Bomben auf die Katapulte. Wieso bin ich eigentlich vorher nicht auf sowas gekommen?" Auch Earth machte sich an die Arbeit, allerdings schneller als die anderen. Sofort wuchs ein Rankenkatapult aus dem Boden, dann nahm sie sich eine Handvoll Erde und machte daraus ein Tongefäß, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu krümmen. Die Ranken an ihren Schuhen schienen aufgeregt zu zittern. "Wanda,", leitete Holvar weiter an, "wir brauchen ein Paar Wachen. Nimm Roxane und Lucy, holt euch aus meinem Haus je ein Horn und überfliegt mit euren Drachen die Gegend. Lucy, du kannst auch deine anderen Qualmdrachen zum Wachen ausschicken, Roxane, sobald dir ein Gegner über den Weg läuft, schieß ihn ab. Aber sag mal: Wieso konnte Donnerflug nicht kommen?" Roxane antwortete: "Der kommt noch. Auf dem Weg wurden wir angegriffen, aber er hat sich mit den Gegnern im Alleingang befasst und uns ungestörtes Weiterkommen ermöglicht. Aber als Titanflügler wird er schon mit den Gegnern fertig und kommt nach." Danach machten die drei sich an die Arbeit. Jetzt standen nur noch Fire und Water da. "Ihr beiden, ihr müsst eure Elemente vereinigen. Erschafft Geysire, die ihr über euren Willen kontrollieren könnt. Je höher sie schießen, desto besser. Ich bleibe hier, leite an, stehe für Fragen zur Verfügung und leite alles." Auch die beiden Hauptelfen machten sich an die Arbeit. Dann ging Holvar in sein Haus hinein - Wanda, Roxane und Lucy waren bereits weg, und suchte einen Raum direkt unter dem Dach auf und fuhr es auf. Er sah den Himmel. Dann hob er das schwere Horn, mit dem er einen Kampf und/oder Notfall verkündete, und blies hinein. Ein schwerer, dunkler Ton erfüllte alles. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie das magische Horn einen Ton verströmte, der jeden Winkel seiner Heimat. Er wurde von Hoffnung erfüllt, doch widersprüchlich dazu wurde er sich der Gefahr bewusster. Es war nicht mehr unwirklich sondern Realität. Und er wusste eins: Er würde nie zulassen, das seine Feinde ihm seine Heimat nahmen. Kapitel 14 "Sie kommen", sagte Ignis. Die Dämmerung brach schnell ein, doch diese Nacht waren keine Sterne zu sehen. Nur der Mond schien hell; es war Vollmond. Ignis hörte Wölfe heulen und meinte, kurz einen schwarzen Blitz zu sehen. Sie hatten alles getan, um sich vorzubereiten, und jetzt flogen sie alle Wache. Da ertönte ein Horn. Es erfüllte alles, und Ignis wusste, dass Angreifer gesichtet worden waren. Das wurde ihm noch einmal bewiesen, als ein Geysir hochging. Eine zweihundert Meter hohe, riesige und unglaublich heiße Fontäne schoss hoch, und erst danach konnte er die feindlichen Drachen sehen: Es waren zwei anscheinend männliche Dämmerungsinger, die jetzt nach unten stürzten. Ihr Rauch entzündete sich, doch die Flammen bewegten sie direkt auf den Boden zu. Ignis ging auf, dass das Fire sein musste, und als die beiden Drachen den Boden trafen, entweder tot oder völlig K.O., schoss ihm durch den Kopf, was für eine großartige Arbeit die beiden Hauptelfen geleistet hatten. Ignis wusste, dass sogar normale Geysire bis zu vierhundertsechzig Meter hochschießen konnten (was allerdings eine einmalige Ausnahme gewesen war), und wollte gar nicht wissen, was Water und Fire alles angestellt hatten. Die Geysire waren eine großartige Idee von Holvar gewesen. Dann ertönte von überall Geschnatter, Gekreische und Gebrüll. Dutzende Drachen tauchten einfach auf, als habe sich die Dunkelheit kurz aufgetan und sie ausgespuckt. Es waren dutzende Drachenarten, die eine einzige Armada bildeten: dutzende Nadder, hunderte Riesenhafte Alpträume, unzählige Aggressive Giftspucker und viel mehr weitere Drachen. Es hätte zu lange gedauert, sie alle aufzuzählen. "Na dann", sagte Feuerblitz, "wir machen sie fertig, oder?" "Ja", beschloss Ignis. Da stürzte sich auch schon der erste Drache auf sie. Es war ein Klingenpeitschling, dessen Schuppen blutrot leuchteten - immerhin das konnte Ignis in Feuerblitz Licht erkennen. Der Klingenpeitschling stellte seine Stacheln auf, und schoss zwei Stück ab. Feuerblitz schmolz sie mit ihrem Feuer, fing das geschmolzene Material auf und schleuderte es mit einer kräftigen Schwanzbewegung zurück. Der Klingenpeitschling tauchte unter und machte eine geschickte Wende, die ihn über Feuerblitz brachte. Er vergoss ein Paar Tränen, die, als sie auf Feuerblitz trafen, das Feuer grün verfärbten und Feuerblitz verärgerten, sonst allerdings nicht taten, da sie sofort verbrannten. "Idiot!", zischte Ignis´ Drache. "Sollen wir mal richtig aufdrehen?", fragte Ignis interessiert. "Gerne." Feuerblitz schoss unzählige Feuerstöße hintereinander ab und machte dem Klingenpeitschling im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hölle heiß. Währenddessen flogen dutzende Drachen auf sie zu, doch immer wenn der Klingenpeitschling auswich, traf der Feuerstoß einen anderen Gegner, und das endete für diesen schlecht. Als Ignis schon befürchtete, dass Feuerblitz unter der schieren Überzahl besiegt werden würde, stürzten sich von oben eben so viele Drachen auf die Angreifer. Während die Teilzeitgiftigen Teilzeitheiler ihre Masse gegen Riesenhafte Alpträume nutzten, neutralisierten die einen Donnertrommler das Gebrüll der anderen und kämpften verbittert. Auch mehrere Dunkelheitsänger tauchten auf, doch Ignis entdeckte sie erst, als sie ihn und Feuerblitz direkt angriffen. Der Klingenpeitschling machte den Fehler, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, und wurde von einer sehr wütenden Feuerwurmkönigin geschmolzen. "Wird Zeit, das Ganze selbst in die Hand zu nehmen", beschloss Ignis. Mit einer Hand saugte er die Flammen auf, die die gegnerischen Drachen erzeugten, und schoss sie, verstärkt, zurück. Selbst der beste Feuerschlucker der Welt wäre mehr als neidisch geworden. Die riesige Flamme schoss direkt auf einen der Drachen zu und verbrannte ihn zu Asche, als wäre er überhaupt nicht da. Die gesamte Gegend wurde in ein grelles, orangenes Licht getaucht und die Hitze erfüllte alles. Mit größter Mühe lenkte Ignis die Flamme weiter auf die Feinde zu, anstatt ihr freien Lauf zu lassen. Während er noch gar nicht fassen konnte, was für eine Macht er gerade freigesetzt hatte, lenkte er sie mühevoll weiter. Weitere Feinde verbrannten. Die ganze Flamme war so kraftvoll, dass Ignis sie kaum bändigen konnte, und er brauchte all seine Konzentration, um sie dazu zu zwingen, seinen Willen zu befolgen. Er begriff die gesamte Macht der Elemente, dass sie zwar genutzt, geformt und in winzigsten Teilen freigelassen werden konnten, doch dass die Elemente ihren eigenen Willen hatten, unbegreifliche Urformen waren und, sollte man sie zu sehr freisetzen, alles vernichten würden. Und gerade Feuer war das zerstörerischste von allen. Mit äußerster Mühe lenkte er alles, und nachdem sicher hundert böse Drachen so sehr verbrannt waren, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, zog Ignis die Flamme zurück. Mit äußerster Mühe drängte und zerrte Ignis sie zurück, durch seine Hände in seinen Körper. Dann war die Flamme verschwunden, doch das ungesund viel freigesetzte Element wehrte sich und wollte zurück. Mit äußerster Mühe drängte er es zurück, und immer noch spürte er seine Macht. "Das nächste Mal, übertreib es mit dem Honig nicht so. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Fire jetzt anstellen kann", meckerte Feuerblitz, doch Ignis sah, dass auch sie unglaublich beeindruckt war. Um sie herum war jetzt freier Raum, denn kein Gegner war so lebensmüde, als dass er sich ihnen genähert hätte, und wo keine Gegner waren, gab es auch nichts zu verteidigen, was auch die Verteidiger weghielt. Zwei weitere Geysire gingen hoch. Sie schossen dieses Mal bis zu vierhundert Meter hoch, und die schiere Wassermenge ließ dutzende Drachen zu Boden stürzen. Nach einigen weiteren Ausbrüchen, einer größer als der andere, schwang Fire sich auf einen Donnertrommler, während Water sich einen Glutkessel schnappte. Feuerblitz hatte zurecht gesagt "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Fire jetzt anstellen kann". Ein Drache nach dem anderen explodierte ohne Vorwarnung oder wurde gänzlich verbrannt, und die feindlichen Drachen zogen sich zurück, einige mit Bäumen um die Hälse, welche sie sehr schwer machten. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Die feindlichen Elfen hatten sich gar nicht gezeigt. Es waren einige, und sie waren sehr mächtig. Da war Ignis sich sehr sicher. Und seine Theorie bestätigte sich, als ein unglaublich schwarzer Blitz alles erfüllte und dem Feuerelf das Augenlicht, und in diesem Fall wirklich Augen''licht, ''raubte. Kapitel 15 Die Dunkelheit schwand und plötzlich ging die Sonne auf. Ignis hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie lange sie schon gekämpft hatten. Er erkannte eine Ansammlung böser Elfen und Feuerblitz steuerte darauf zu. Die anderen folgten ihnen. Sie waren alle ausgelaugt und vom Kampf gezeichnet, vor allem Holvar und Earth. Kein Wunder. Holvar hatte besonders hart gekämpft, da es seine Heimat war, und Earth hatte in einem durch Rankenkatapulte abgeschossen. Feuerblitz landete und Ignis sprang ab. Auch von den Gegnern trat jemand vor. Er hatte gebräunte Haut, war kräftig und seine Haare waren kurzgeschoren. Er war ziemlich jung; Ignis schätzte ihn ungefähr so alt wie sich selbst. "Ignis!", rief er, als wären sie beste Freunde oder so, doch seine Stimme war unfassbar hart, als er sagte: "Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du kommst. Ich bin Dominus Noctis." "Wirklich?", fragte Ignis. "Oh ja", erwiederte dieser. "Ernsthaft? Deine Mutter hat dich wirklich Dominus Noctis genannt? Bedeutet das nicht Herr der Nacht?" Dominus Noctis antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: "Hat Fires Mutter sie denn etwa auch Fire genannt?" "Ich weiß wer du bist", mischte sich nun auch Fire ein, "du heißt eigentlich Victor." Victor zischte und Ignis wusste, dass Fire Recht hatte. "Sind deine Eltern tot?", fragte Ignis, "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieso du sonst schon so früh kämpfst." Victor grinste. "Tot? Nein, nur weit weg. Verbannt. Wegen zwei Drachenreitern, einem Ehepaar. Unvorstellbar mutig für normale Menschen, und vor allem normale Menschen mit unvorstellbar viel Glück. Ohne Fire hätten sie das nie hinbekommen. Der Kampf kennzeichnete sie glücklicherweise ihr Leben lang und tötete zudem ihre Drachen, und sie wollten nur noch zurückgezogen leben. Sie suchten sich eine Insel, unbewohnt, mitten im Ozean, und bekamen einen Sohn. Doch später starben sie, und durch viel Glück und unverschämt viel Hilfe überlebte er, um mir heute gegenüberzutreten." Ignis schluckte. Sein Verdacht wurde von Victors gehässiger Miene bestätigt. Die beiden Menschen, von denen Victor geredet hatte, waren seine Eltern gewesen. Und wenn das stimmte, dann sah Victor ihn wohl als einen Todfeind. "Ich habe das ganze hier in die Wege geleitet, Ignis", erklärte Victor, "nicht Bad, auch wenn sie genial ist." Bad lächelte kalt. "Ich bin ein ganz guter Schauspieler, und überredete Baumknackers Familie, mich mit nach hier in die Nähe zu nehmen, wo meine angebliche Familie lebte. Dann spürten sie Baumknacker, und ich war Holvars Drachen los. Ein taktischer Vorteil. Feuerblitz zu entfernen, war nicht viel schwerer. Ich verpasste einigen kleinen Feuerwürmern etwas magisches Gift, welches seine Wirkung auf Befehl entfaltet. Als Feuerblitz mit dem Gift in Kontakt kam und Honig produzierte, welcher daraufhin, vom Gift durchsetzt war, ließ ich es seine Wirkung entfalten. Danach wirkt es leider nicht mehr, aber dein Drache war vergiftet. Ein Paar Stunden mehr, und sie wäre tot." Feuerblitz knurrte und schoss einen Flammenstoß ab. Victor lachte krank und erschuf eine Art Anomalie, die alles Licht und leider auch die Flammen absorbierte. "Mein Vater ist der Herr der Dunkelheit und meine Mutter die Herrin des alles verschlingenden Nichts. Ich würde das lieber lassen." "Darf ich fragen, wer oder was deine Eltern genau sind?", erkundigte sich Ignis. "Sie sind das, was ihr, oder eure Vorfahren, als Götter bezeichnen würdet. Lächerlich. Ihre Vorfahren waren direkte Ausgeburten von zu viel freigesetzter schwarzer Magie. Du weißt doch, als du die Macht des Feuers fast gänzlich entfesselt hast. Irgendjemand hat genau so viel schwarze Magie freigesetzt, sie allerdings nicht mehr kontrollieren können. Schließlich konnte die Zerstörung der Welt verhindert werden, doch diese Bosheit verwandelte sich in einen Menschen. Er bekam Kinder mit einer Drachenelfe, und deren Kinder blieben von da an unter sich, und wurden größer. Doch mittlerweile leben nur noch ich und meine Eltern. Trotzdem sind wir nahezu unbesiegbar." Und mit diesen Worten griff er, das Gesicht voller Hass, an. Kapitel 16 Ein schwarzer Strahl Dunkelheit schoss auf Ignis zu. Er wich aus und packte alle seine Energie in einen einzigen Schlag. Eine helle Stichflamme schoss auf Victor zu, dessen Gesicht weiterhin vor Hass verzerrt war. Er wich aus, und Ignis verstärkte die Flamme noch weiter. Fast mühelos stieß Victor sie zurück, und Ignis formte sie zu einer Waffe. Es war eine Art Feuerspeer, nicht richtig fest, aber dennoch sehr heiß und gefährlich. Er hielt ihn in der Hand und stieß nach Victor. Mehrere Shlagwechsel fanden statt, und bildeten ein nahezu hypnotisches Bild. Für einen Unwissenden mochte es vielleicht seltsam aussehen, wie zwei Kinder so gegeneinander kämpften, doch alle Eingeweihten wussten, dass es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod war. Ein Blitz traf Ignis fast, doch er fing ihn mit seinem Feuerspeer ab und warf diesen Auf Victor zu. Victor wurde gestriffen und seine Haare brannten kurz, doch er löschte das Feuer schnell und verärgert. Der Feuerspeer flog in Ignis Hand zurück und auch Victor schuf sich jetzt eine Waffe: Es war ein Stab aus Finsternis, den schwarze Fetzen umwehten. An seiner Spitze saß eine Kugel aus Obsidian, etwas kleiner als ein Tennisball. Victor schlug zu, und Ignis konnte gerade noch abblocken. Ein feiner Strahl Energie traf ihn am Arm und eine klaffende Wunde tat sich auf. Blut tropfte hinunter, und wo es auf den Boden tropfte, fing dieser an zu brennen. Das lag wohl an dem vielen Feuerwurmhonig. Ignis fuhr mit seinem Speer durch die Flammen, und der Flammenspeer fing, sofern das möglich war, Feuer. Flammen tanzten über Ignis Körper, und er heizte sich extrem auf. Langsam war Ignis heißer als eine Herdplatte, und das sah man auch von außen, da ihn eine glühende Aura eingehüllt hatte. Langsam, aber sicher, drängte er Victor zurück. Da stürmten auch die anderen Elfen vor. Jeder suchte sich einen Gegner, doch da es mehr böse Elfen gab als Gute, musste sich Water mit zweien rumschlagen, ebenso wie Earth und Air während Holvar sich Reloces vorknöpfte. Im Augenwinkel erkannte er, wie Fire Bad fertigmachte. Das gab ihm Kraft und mit letzter Kraft stieß er eine Welle Feuer aus, eine waagerechte, dünne Wand, die Victor verbrannte und wegschleuderte. Er überlebte, war jedoch sehr geschwächt. Er hüllte sich in Dunkelheit ein, während er floh, und war nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Anstrengung ließ ihn zu Boden sinken. Er konnte noch sehen, doch nicht mehr handeln. Dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft. Währenddessen kämpfte Holvar immer schneller gegen Reloces. Wasser flog durch die Luft, zudem Schatten und böse Magie, und Holvars ständige Versuche, Reloces´ Körper das Wasser zu entziehen, scheiterten regelmäßig. Earth hatte ihm eine magische Ranke in die Hand gedrückt, die den Gegner bei Kontakt erwürgte, doch Reloces war geschickt. Er nutzte seine letzte Waffe, indem er mit einem Ruf zwei Falken bat, einige Naturschützer und Wechselflügler unsichtbar auf Reloces zu hetzen. Er befürchtete schon, dass es nicht funktionierte, als Reloces ihn zu Boden warf, doch dann wurde sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zu Boden gedrückt. Ihr wurden Säure und Gift ins Gesicht gespuckt, und schreiend verschwand sie. Langsam endeten alle Kämpfe bis auf einen: Den zwischen Fire und Bad. Der Honig schien seine Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Fires riesige Flammen ließen Bad zurückschrecken. Mit der einen Hand zählte Fire, vor Bad verborgen, an den Fingern von drei bis null. Alle verstanden, und bei Null ging Bad in einer Flut aus Elementen unter. Sie war nicht mehr zu sehen, und nachdem alles wieder entfernt worden war, war auch Bad fort. Sie hatten gewonnen, auch wenn es kein endgültiger Sieg war. Sie mussten ausziehen, um Victor den Garaus zu machen, und mehr über seine Eltern zu erfahren. Und Holvar brauchte einen neuen Drachen. Doch niemand ahnte, was in ihrem nächsten, großen Abenteuer alles geschehen würde...Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Bork der Zweite